Tessa's Date and Next Day
by MichaelCross
Summary: What happens when Tessa and an EMT go out on a date? Rated for lemon and crude humor.


Tessa's Date and Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic! Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This takes place during the last portion of Chapter 6 of 'Honeymoon'. The pairings are Mei and Tony and Tessa and Daniel, with Tony and Daniel being two of my OCs. I really need to list those I make up. Tell me what you think and enjoy.

Nervous as he walks to the door of the apartment across from the Sagaras, Daniel Simpson takes a tentative gulp. Teletha Testarossa, the petite young woman he'd just met two days prior, had invited him to meet her at a rented domicile just across from her friends' place. Dressed in casual clothes instead of his usual EMT garb, he begins to feel uncomfortable.

Not because of her position as Captain of the world's most powerful submarine, nor the fact one of her friends happens to be a subordinate than can easily break him apart upon her telling him to if he mistreats her. Let alone the fact one of her newest subordinates just happened to be a former assassin that was once contracted to a terror group alongside her deceased younger twin sister. The same group they had battled just two days prior.

No, he's uncomfortable because this is uncharted territory for him. All his life, he'd been ridiculed for being a caring person. But, it didn't get him down, for he knew deep down that nice guys do finish first eventually. It'd just take a while for some.

Now, nineteen years old, he's a highly-skilled EMT that had gained experience through treating wildfire injuries, helping those trapped in earthquake disasters and floods and once even delivered a baby on the Santa Monica Boulevard, in a pouring rainstorm, for a woman that did not speak or understand a word of English.

But, with all those accomplishments under his belt, he's both willing and scared witless of the latest challenge before him. Taking an attractive young woman on a date. Sounds pretty simple, right?

'What was I thinking? I mean, yeah sure she's gorgeous and all. But, what can I offer her? All I am is a damned EMT!' His thoughts are cut short as his body takes over and rings the doorbell by the outer door. 'Traitor!' With that final thought, he waits for the door to open.

Opening the door two minutes later, Teletha shows her outfit of a shoulder-less yellow dress that reveals a slight hint of cleavage. With a shy blush and smile, she composes herself.

"Hello, Daniel. Ready for tonight?"

"I am, Tessa." Tessa's blush rises as Daniel switches to Italian. _"I've seen sunsets in the past that were beautiful. But they pale completely to the beauty before me. The beauty named Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa."_

Tessa giggles lightly as she returns serve. _"You keep talking like that and I'll do something I've never done before."_

_ "Will I like it?"_ Upon hearing that, Tessa can only blush and giggle even more.

_ "Keep it up and find out, Daniel."_

Shrugging, Daniel says, _"If I die happy, then it'll be worth it."_

_ "Oh, it'll be worth it. But who said anything about dying? It__ certainly__ wasn't me."_ Offering her arm, she says, _"I'm ready if you are."_ Accepting her arm after kissing her hand, he gives his reply.

_ "I am, Tessa."_

As they exit the apartment building, Daniel and Tessa elect to walk, given it's such a nice night for a walk. However, it gets off to a rough start. For upon departure, they come across a veritable human wall. A big human wall.

"Hey, we got us a cutie and a spaz here." A trio of toughs smirk down at the two before the lead tough goes on. "Hey, cutie. Why don't you leave the spaz behind and we can have some real fun together? Maybe even a gang-bang before the night's over with."

"No thank you. I only date those in my age range and intellect level." Tessa scowls at the lead tough as she adds, "Furthermore, I have no interest in a gang-bang. If you do not leave these coordinates, I will scream. Upon which, you will be attacked by three highly-skilled friends of mine."

"If I don't leave these coordinates? Friends? Three of them attacking us? Highly-skilled? Hah! Bring them on, cutie pie!"

"I was hoping we could avoid this, but…" After letting out a shrill scream, she smiles as she says, "You had your chance, fellas." Much to their surprise, no one appears. Causing the three toughs to laugh.

"Nice bluff, cutie pie!" While the lead tough grabs her roughly by her wrist, another tough pushes Daniel away until he sees him smiling.

"What's with the smile, wimp?"

'Oh, it's just that red's a nice color on you guys." At their puzzled blinks, he adds, "Look at your shirts." They all look and can't help but gulp upon seeing a small red dot. "Know what those are from watching television, right? Laser sights attached to firearms. Where the dot touches, the bullet goes. Now, let my lady-friend go and those pretty little dots will vanish." He then cackles wickedly as he adds, "Or, one of her friends could always reduce your chances for a gang-bang. Starting with you, tough guy."

They all look down and the lead tough, still holding Tessa's wrist, gulps upon seeing the red dot right on his groin. Hastily letting her go, they watch as the young woman returns to Daniel's side. They then look down and sigh in relief that the dots had indeed vanished. Yet, for some reason, one dot is repeatedly flashing on the lead tough's groin. Causing Tessa to giggle. Meanly.

"I think that's my one friend's way of telling you to leave the area before she changes her mind." Tessa relishes the scared nods of the three toughs as they slowly edge away before breaking into a run. Far away from the apartment complex. Sighing as she brings out her communications unit, Tessa says, "Thanks for the help, guys. Ansuz out."

_"Roger, Ansuz. Urzu 1 out."_ Tessa can only smile as she puts her unit back up and the two resume their walk.

Up on the roof, Mei Reynolds asks, "Are we to maintain security for the Captain, Lieutenant? I didn't care much for those three boorish boys. They may attempt again."

"Might as well, Sergeant. The possibility of retaliation is high. You and Ruby 2 go along as shadows. Angel and I will handle communications from here."

"Understood. Subject change, sir. Are you sure Mr Witwicky and Miss Banes would be good additions for Team Ruby? They both have little to no actual training. Sure, they handled the rifles well, but they were quite hesitant to take kill shots unless absolutely necessary."

"True. Which is why Mr Witwicky's going to 'rookie training camp' for the remainder of the summer. The same camp in Beruga that Urzu 6 and I were picked at. While Miss Banes will be going to a different camp."

"Very good, sir. Ready, Tony?"

'Ready, Mei." As the two leave the roof via the staircase, Sousuke Sagara chuckles as he checks in with Kaname Sagara.

"Urzu 1 to Angel."

_"Angel here. Go ahead, Urzu 1."_

"Urzu 7 and Ruby 2 are accompanying Ansuz and Medic as shadows."

_"Roger that, Urzu 1. By the way, we got a letter from the Kusanagis while we were out on honeymoon. I'd say it was written during the time we were in Afghanistan."_

"Really? What'd they say?"

_"You'll have to see it for yourself, Urzu 1. By the way, you're overdue to remove my panties, I believe."_

"Urzu 1, roger." Smirking down at the street below and seeing the Reynolds couple shadowing Daniel and Tessa, he says, "Good luck and be careful, you two. Mari Akutsu's gang is not one to be underestimated."

As they head for their first stop, Tessa can't help but feel as if they're being shadowed. Getting a glimpse behind and confirmation, courtesy of a chrome bumper right under a street light, she feels both reassured and frustrated that they aren't alone. Reassured because of safety in numbers. Frustrated because of safety in numbers.

'Mr Sagara undoubtedly felt it'd be safer if there was a tail watching us. Damn him!' Sighing helplessly, she verbally says, "Might as well make the best of it, then."

"Tessa?"

"We've got a detail shadowing us. Across the street from us." Daniel takes a quick look and shudders nervously. "It's part of the package deal of dating me, Daniel. Chaperones, mayhem and maybe a little fun along the way." Daniel's unnerved chuckling has her giggling mirthfully herself. "Yeah, I know Lieutenant Sagara means well, but it's not like I'm always in danger."

Daniel shrugs and replies, "I think he just wants to keep it that way. After all, without you at the helm of the Tuatha de Danaan, Mithril would likely fall apart."

"True, though I am beginning to understand why Kaname used to get so upset with him when he first started at Jindai High. He goes overboard to keep those he's assigned to or holds dear to him safe."

"Could you really blame him, though? After all, it must not have been easy for him back then. Back when he had no one to hold dear."

"True. I guess that's why I had a crush on him. Brave to rush headfirst into whatever danger he goes into. All to keep us safe." Giggling, she adds, "Of course, that's all it was, too. Just a silly crush. Highly inappropriate given our ranks at the time. I mean, we may have been the same ages as each other, but Sousuke has seen and done more than I can even imagine. Same can be said in his wife's case."

"Sounds like it's still there, somewhat. Only not as intense. If anything, it's like what a sibling would feel for the other."

"Yeah. When Leonard, my deceased brother, was still alive, he and I had large amounts of tension between us. His being with Amalgam only made it worse. But, with Sousuke, the sibling emotions are not as tense. Yeah, sure, he may drive me up the wall, but his heart's always in the right place."

"That's all that matters right there, Tessa. The heart and how it's oriented."

Five minutes later, they arrive at 'The Grilled Otaku'. Daniel looks up at the sign and he can clearly hear Tessa's giggled gasp coming out as he examines the sign. A figure, strongly resembling Sousuke, on a grill. Unable to help herself, Tessa giggles until it becomes a full belly laugh. Daniel can only chuckle as he pulls out a seat for Tessa and pushes the seat in for her.

Out comes a young woman, wearing an eager expression, as she carries a notepad with words written on it. Bowing without looking, she begins reading from it.

"Good evening and welcome to 'The Grilled Otaku'. I'm Mizuki, your server. Menus?" Looking up from her notepad, Mizuki gasps upon seeing Tessa. "Tessa! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, Mizuki. Daniel Simpson, meet Mizuki Inaba. She's one of the friends I made while going to Jindai High for a brief time." Daniel gives Mizuki a nod before giving her reply with a smile. "Yes, thank you, Mizuki."

Mizuki gives Tessa a nod and goes back inside while Daniel chuckles. "There is now certainly no doubt in my mind that Lieutenant Sagara knows about this place."

Curious, Daniel asks, "How can you tell, Tessa?"

"The décor. I mean, where else around here would you find cannon shells acting as trash cans, camouflage tablecloths and a sign that nuts? If anything, I'd say that Lieutenant Sagara owns the place."

When Mizuki returns with the menus, she says, "Today the specials are 'Trauma Tacos' and 'Hotwired Hoagies'. Sounds like an awful lot like Sousuke's doing."

Daniel and Tessa look over the menu until they find something appealing to them. Tessa nods eagerly at Daniel and he nods right back in agreement.

"Yes, Tessa and I will have the 'Landmine Lasagna', Mizuki." With that, Daniel can't help but think, 'I can't believe I just said that out loud!'

"Ah, very good. 'Landmine Lasagna' is our biggest hit to date. Though the name is kinda freaky." Writing it down, she then asks, "What about to drink?"

Smiling, Tessa replies, "Two 'Chocolate Chaos' milkshakes, please."

"You've got it, Tessa." Mizuki then announces, "So shall it be, so shall it be done."

Reaching to beside her, she brings up a mallet and bangs once on a nearby gong. The noise has Tessa flinching lightly while Daniel covers his ears. As she goes inside to give the cook the order, the two try to get the reverberations out of their ears.

"When did they get a gong? I didn't even notice it the last time I walked by this place."

His interest peaked, Daniel asks, "When was that, Tessa?"

"Earlier today. Of course, the angle was all wrong. So, it might have been here a while too."

"You were all by yourself, Tessa? That's not a smart thing for someone as bright as you." Tessa can only gasp in shock before giggling at Daniel's words.

"Be as it may, Daniel, I wasn't alone. I had Kaname with me so she can help me pick out a tasteful, yet sexy-looking, dress. Furthermore, I was armed with my Walther PPK and Kaname had her Glock 26C and Desert Eagle. if there was a need for it, we could easily protect ourselves." Before he can say anything else, Tessa holds up her hands to stop him before going on.

"I understand your concern for me, though. I thank you very much for that. You've proven to be both a very good friend and a massive handful at the same time."

"That's what I am and I'm darn proud of it, Tessa!" Tessa can't help but burst into laughter at Daniel's words, with Daniel joining in.

Fifteen minutes later, their milkshakes and food arrive with Mizuki's return. Upon gazing at the feast, they both hungrily dig in. As she eats her share of the 'Landmine Lasagna', she notices Tony and Mei just sitting across the street from them. Eating at a ramen stand. Taking a swallow, she puts her fork down and reaches a tentative hand over to Daniel.

"Shadows, three o'clock. At the ramen stand. Mr and Mrs Reynolds."

At the ramen stand, Mei's working the portable voice enhancer when she notices Tony's sour look. Concerned, she asks if he's alright.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about David. How his Mom must be feeling about now."

"David? Oh." Remembering the corpse from the Humvee, she asks, "He was David, honey?"

"Yeah. David Reilly. He and I were battle buddies back in Basic and Infantry Training. When we were sent to Afghanistan fresh out of training, we felt we had what it took to seek out, confront and face off against the forces of evil and kill them deader than Hell." He then shakes his head before going on.

"But the Drill Sergeants, for some reason, seem to have missed the memo about training us all how to fight big-ass honking mechanical scorpions that happen to look fucking pissed off." Mei can't help but spray her bite of ramen from her mouth as she begins laughing, with Tony right behind.

"I mean, the training was good, don't get me wrong. But, still, a little advanced warning would have been helpful. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, Tony!" Mei gives him a soft kiss on his cheek as she calms her laughter down to giggles and asks, "Did the Drill Sergeants expect you to fight against such things?"

"Well, they did teach us to expect the unexpected. But, I don't think Scorponok was exactly what they had in mind!" Mei erupts into mirthful laughter again as Tony finally takes a bite from his ramen bowl. "Hmm, pretty good. Needs something, though." Mei calms her laughter down enough to go on.

"Back to David and his Mother, Tony. How do you think she feels right about now?" Tony gives his wife a sad sigh before replying.

"Distraught that David died, angry at me for somehow surviving when the others didn't. Some others I can't really say for sure, but those are what I can think of at the top of my head, Mei." Shaking his head, he mutters, "There are times when I can't but wonder how I managed to stay alive when everyone else was dead. I know it's survivor's guilt talking, but I just can't help but think I should've died out there."

"Oh, Tony." Mei gives him a tender hug as she asks, "Remember that footage you'd swiped?"

"Yeah. I'd never been so angry aside from how callous those Amalgam assholes were."

"Well, if you'd died out there, nobody would know exactly what had happened to your unit. Secretary Keller should really show the footage to the families and swear them to secrecy about it all. If David's Mother is angry at you, then it's her problem, not yours."

Giving Tony a gentle squeeze, she adds, "Never feel guilty about surviving, love. I'm sure there was a reason you'd survived. After all, I'm here now and carrying your children. When I could have gone on ahead and left you alone in the desert when the Chodarl's sensors picked you up."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hope they don't ask how the SECDEF got the footage. I still have the disc with my stuff and I haven't played it yet. Don't even want to. Even more, those Amalgam ass-wipes were laughing and cheering as Pounder Group was decimated by Scorponok." Mei, feeling concerned for him, gently strokes his back.

"What did you see in the glimpse you'd managed to see?"

"Scorponok had just trashed the Bradley and started on the Stryker when a soldier with an AT-4 tried a counter-attack. Scorponok's tail got the soldier before the rocket could be fired into it. It was hard to see who that soldier was because it was off a satellite feed that Amalgam had hacked and recorded."

"Those heartless bastards." As Tony nods, she looks over at the other couple and sees them eating together peacefully. "They look good together, don't they?"

"Yeah. They sure do, Mei. Just like we do." Mei gives him a giggle as he smiles. Until his smile drops slightly. "Uh-oh. Company."

Back across the street, as Daniel and Tessa drink their milkshakes down, a small-cylinder motor pulls up and cuts off outside the restaurant's outer edge.

"Where's Sagara at? He's gone too far this time." Turning toward the speaker, they see it's a young Japanese woman with blond hair and wearing a worn leather jacket with blue jeans. "I'm not going to ask again." Playing ignorant, Daniel yawns before asking.

"Who's looking for this 'Sagara' guy anyway?"

"It is I, Mari Akutsu. Leader of the Akutsu gang."

"I see." Turning toward the entrancing young woman with him, he asks, "Tessa, do you know a guy named 'Sagara' here?"

Playing like she's scatterbrained, Tessa replies, "Nope, I'm afraid not."

"Well, someone here knows him. Otherwise, that sign would not have a likeness of him on it."

Daniel lets out a low chuckle before asking, "What is this regarding?"

"Three of my guys were threatened with castration by someone with inherent skills. Sagara's skills, to be exact."

"That a fact?" Tessa looks over at Akutsu before going on. "If they were threatened with castration, they most certainly must have done or intended something inappropriate. Especially in this 'Sagara' character's eyes."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Tessa and I have a date to proceed with. So, have a good night, Mari Akutsu." Mari Akutsu can't help but be flabbergasted as Daniel and Tessa resume eating.

She then shakes her head as she starts her scooter back up and pulls away from the curb. 'Has the Akutsu Gang lost it's grip on Tokyo as a whole?'

Back across at the ramen stand, Tony and Mei both sigh in relief. Mei then notices she's out of ramen, as is Tony. Looking at each other and nodding, they agree on the same thing.

"Another bowl, please!"

Back across the street, upon her return, Mizuki asks, "So, Tessa, how long are you going to be here?"

"Not too much longer, Mizuki. Probably a couple more days before I head back. How's Issei doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's been intensely working out for a duel with Sousuke. I told him several times already that maniac will use weapons more than likely." Kinking her head to the side, she asks, "Since you're one of his special friends, any way you can tell me when Sousuke'll be returning? My old friends are starting to hound me about him to no end."

Tessa smiles brightly as she replies, "He's already back in Tokyo. He and Kaname returned just the other day and have kept a low profile. They wanted some time to reunite with Sousuke Jr. Also to spend some time at his parents' graves. And their recovered bodies have been reburied in their native soil." Mizuki can't help but commiserate with Sousuke as she considers what Tessa just said.

"I see. Poor Sousuke. Things keep happening to him, don't they? I mean, being orphaned as a child, living in various hellholes, coming here and starting to wreak havoc, falling in love with Kaname, them having a child and getting married. After fighting off terrorists at the Tokyo Museum, no less. It makes me wonder if Sousuke's going to join the JSDF. He'd certainly fit right in."

"So it would seem, Mizuki. By the way, how long have you been working here now?"

"I just started today, Daniel. I was walking around aimlessly until I looked up and saw a familiar face on a sign. I thought to myself, 'Hmm, this seems the kind of place Sousuke would eat at'. So I went in, applied and got the job."

"What about the gong?"

"It was here when I got here, Tessa." Shrugging, she adds, "Oh well."

"Hey, Mizuki! Time for your break, kiddo!"

"On it! Thanks, Jordan!" Looking back at the others, Mizuki says, "I'll be right back, guys. I'll punch out for break and we can share gossip." Before either one can say anything, Mizuki rushes in to punch out.

"Tessa, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Daniel. But I don't think I should be left alone with Mizuki for gossip."

"Not that exactly. This is our chance to escape intact before Mizuki starts digging into your history with Mithril. Along with losing our shadows."

"No." He looks at Tessa as she goes on. "I may not have much experience with gossip, but I can handle my own. I think."

"Okay." Curious, he asks, "What about the shadows?"

Switching to Italian, she replies, _"Just leave that to me. I'll scare them off with dirty talk."_

_ "Okay. It's your ship, Tessa."_

Back across the way, Mei and Tony share the same thought upon hearing the Italian. 'Dammit! We're screwed!'

Looking and feeling panicked, Tony looks over at Mei and sees her face go paler than usual. "Should we wave off, Urzu 7? Or at least shut off the enhancer? I'm beginning to feel like a voyeur here." Mei regains her composure, slightly, before giving her reply.

"Negative, Ruby 2. We're to maintain a protective presence for Captain Testarossa's benefit. Both visually and audibly. It's time we show her we can take what she dishes out. We may not have understood what she just said just now, but you can bet it's something underhanded of sorts."

Smiling at his wife, he replies, "Roger that, Urzu 7." He doesn't even need to see her smile, for he can hear it in her reply.

"Copy, Ruby 2."

Back at 'The Grilled Otaku', Mizuki is coming back out with a salad, a fork and a smile. Both Tessa and Daniel see it and can't help but feel curious about it.

"This is the 'Samurai Salad'. One of the menu items here. Consisting of teriyaki chicken strips, rice, lettuce, cheddar cheese. I still need to watch my figure." Looking over at the two, Mizuki comments, "In a way, I'm kinda jealous you can keep your figure the way you eat high-calorie meals, Tessa. Daniel looks like a good catch for you as well. He's as slender as you are."

Daniel smirks and says, "High metabolism, Mizuki. And thanks."

Tessa giggles and adds, "That, and a lot of passionate bedroom action." Mizuki's shocked gasp and her dropping the fork into the salad has Tessa giggling. "With my dildo, late at night." Mizuki regains her composure before doing a rejoinder.

"I see. Well, a dildo's not a man. After all, you don't hear about a courageous woman that had a child through a proud dildo."

"True, Mizuki. That's why I'm thinking that Daniel's going to be getting very lucky tonight."

Her eyes going wide, Mizuki asks, "And this is only your first date?"

Tessa giggles saucily as she replies, "Well, if enough sparks fly, liftoff can happen." Daniel, blushing heavily now, excuses himself, gets up and goes into the restaurant, seemingly intent on using the restroom. "Oh my. Think I laid it on a little thick, Mizuki?"

"Yeah. It's too much, too soon, Tessa. I'm guessing it's his first date as well."

"Oh my. Maybe I should go apologize to him." Without hesitating to excuse herself, Tessa gets up and goes inside as well. Knocking on the door, she switches to Italian and says, _"It's all set. Undoubtedly, they're using __a __voice enhancer. So let's give them a naughty show. Or, rather, a naughty hearing."_

_ "Agreed, Teletha."_ Daniel opens the door, switches to English and sheepishly says, "Sorry about that, I had to get my hormones back under control."

Back across the street, Tony and Mei struggle to keep their composure intact as they listen and watch for dangerous situations that could arise.

_"It's all right. I don't mind it. I'm sorry about that dildo talk. It's just so hard being a teenage virgin still."_

_ "Yeah. I know that feeling all too well. I'm still one myself."_

_ "You? I don't believe it. You're such a handsome stud. I can see now why Kaname and Mei can't get enough of their husbands. They keep them happy at night. Me, I have no one."_

_ "Well, if all goes well, we could be at the altar together."_ Tessa's squeal of delight is audible as Daniel goes on. _"There's something about you, Tessa, that__ simply__ makes me boggy."_

_"Oh, Daniel."_ The sound of kissing is prevalent. But neither Mei nor Tony give in, for they regain their composure in time to see a van pull up. A Police van, no less.

'Shit! Not good!' Tony brings out his communicator and presses in Tessa's number. Upon hearing it pick up, he begins. "Ansuz, can it, quick. Police just pulled up outside 'The Grilled Otaku' restaurant." What he hears next stuns him.

_"This is __Captain __Teletha Testarossa. Sorry I'm not able to accept your call right now, so please leave a message in my voicemail. Bye!"_ When he hears the tone, Tony gives her the message. With Mei telling him the correct way with a twist.

Back inside the restaurant, Tessa and Daniel are quietly laughing over what they'll say next when Tessa's phone rings. Bringing it out, she sees she has voicemail and plays it.

_"Ansuz__, it's __Ruby 2__Tokyo 5-0__ just pulled up outside 'The G__rilled Otaku' restaurant. Advising__ caution, ma'am."_

'Dammit. The Police just had to ruin my fun! Oh well.' Giving Daniel a peck, she says, "Our act's been cut due to Police presence, Daniel."

"Dang. Just when it was about to get good and raunchy, too."

Tessa's giggles has Daniel chuckling as she leaves the restroom area first, with Daniel right behind two minutes afterward. As they exit, they see Mizuki had gone back onto the clock after having seen potential customers arrive.

"You know, the song 'She Works Hard for the Money' seems to fit Mizuki quite aptly."

"It certainly does, Daniel."

Back over at the ramen stand, Mei's smiling as she fans herself off. "That was a close one. Is it just me or is it hot out here tonight?"

"It's hot out tonight, Mei. Enjoying your ramen?"

"Hmm, yes. Very, very much." Giving him a fond smile, she asks, "How'd you come to enjoy ramen, anyway? I thought Americans enjoyed eating burgers, pizzas. All kinds of fast food."

"I do. But, to me, ramen is fast food as well. It makes a handy meal in a pinch. May not really be filling, but at least it passes for nutrition."

"Hmm, interesting outlook."

Back across the street, the Officers, count of seven, are getting out of the van when they see a young couple come back out from the restroom area. The Officers give Daniel a soft smirk and Tessa a soft nod before taking their seats.

"Good evening, welcome to 'The Grilled Otaku'. I'm Mizuki, your server. Menus?"

One Officer smiles at her and replies, "We already know what we'd like, Mizuki. Three 'Trauma Tacos'; heavy on the wasabi and Kalbi on all; two 'Hotwired Hoagies' and two 'Samurai Salads'."

"Okay. Anything to drink?"

"Just green tea for us all, please."

"So shall it be, so shall it be done." After doing the gong, she goes inside to give Jordan the order. Meanwhile, Tessa and Daniel are casually eating their meal when one of the Officers turns around and gives the couple a grin.

"You two enjoying yourselves?"

"We are, Officer." Tessa accepts a morsel from Daniel's fork and chews before swallowing. "Of course, you need to do something about the Akutsu Gang. When we left out on our date, we were accosted by three of it's members. One wanted me to do a gang-bang with them. I'm not that kind of lady, Officer."

"I see. How'd you get away from them?"

"I guess you might say they were enlightened by the thought of losing what makes them boys to men." Daniel smirks as he adds, "The words 'Vienna Boys' Choir' springs to mind. Or, in their case, I think it'd be the 'Tokyo Boys' Choir' they'd be members of."

The seven Officers can't help but wince painfully before laughing mirthfully at the thought of three over-sized youths singing in Soprano and speaking it on a permanent basis. Even Tessa giggles madly at the words.

Across the street, Mei and Tony are laughing their heads off. Just as their third serving of ramen bowls arrive. Mei dries her eyes from her tears of mirth before turning to Tony.

"Is there really a 'Tokyo Boys' Choir', Tony?"

"You know, that's an awfully good question, Mei. Let's find out." Turning to the stand owner, he asks, "Is there a boys' choir group for Tokyo?"

"No, I don't think so." Upon seeing the couple shrug before eating again, he asks, "Why do you ask?"

Mei smiles after swallowing her ramen, replying, "No particular reason. Just curious." The man gives her an understanding nod and turns back as Mei thinks, 'Aw darn. It would have been hilarious to see that, too!'

Back at 'The Grilled Otaku', Tessa and Daniel had just polished off their meal and milkshakes. As they start gazing at each other, they see a camera flash go off. Twice. Looking up, they see Mizuki holding up a camera and smiling brightly.

"You two look so good together, Tessa." As the pictures come out, Mizuki adds, "You gotta love these instant cameras." Handing them both to the dating couple, she goes on. "Jordan says the meal's on the house, Tessa. So you and Daniel don't have to worry about paying."

"But, you did such a good job and the food was excellent." Daniel's comment has Mizuki giggling fondly.

"Thank you, Daniel, but Jordan said your money's not good here. It's been prearranged. Courtesy of Sousuke Sagara, with Kaname's backing."

"I see. Well, we could at least give you a good-sized tip for good service, Mizuki. Daniel, how much should we tip her?"

"All that hard work, I'd say we could tip her twenty. Altogether."

"Ten bucks each, huh? Sure, Daniel. Let's give her that tip." They both bring out two American $10 bills and give them to the stunned girl. Tessa smiles at a still-stunned Mizuki and says, "Keep up the good work, Mizuki." Daniel nods in agreement as he helps Tessa up.

Back across, Tony and Mei pay for their ramen, having consumed five bowls altogether, thanks to Mei's appetite, before leaving to parallel the course. As they walk along, Daniel watches to behind Tessa and Daniel while Mei watches their path.

Next thing they know, the two daters cross over and to in front of them. The four soon reach a pastry shop and stop. Tony finds himself at a loss from seeing all the _kanji_ on the signs in front of the fish-shaped pastries.

"Okay, I can easily by sight tell they're pastries, but, what kind? My Japanese is non-existent."

"They're _ohayo_,pastries filled with flavored bean paste, Tony." Mei softly licks her lips before adding, "Yu Lan and I were in Japan before when a stand like this caught our eyes. We had enough time before our task, so we sampled one each. The taste was adequate. As for Japanese, my Japanese is passable, Tony." Pointing to one bin, she says, "Those are 'chocolate', the one right beside is 'strawberry' and the last one is 'vanilla' flavored."

"Ah. So it's kind of like ice cream over here." Grinning, he adds, "I wonder if they have 'rocky road' flavor here." Tessa's giggles, along with Mei's, have Tony baffled. "Was it something I said?"

"Oh, Tony." Mei gets her giggles under control as she goes on. "Not quite like ice cream, but a fair enough description." Picking up one from the 'chocolate' bin and another from 'vanilla', she turns to the clerk. "I'll buy these two for my husband and I."

"That'll be 500 yen, ma'am." The clerk bows as she's paid, saying, "Thank you and enjoy your pastries." She then turns toward Tessa and gasps, "Tessa? Is that really you?"

"Maya? Maya Mukai? It's been a while."

"Yeah, it sure has." Seeing Daniel's furrowed brow as he scrutinizes the bins, she asks, "His Japanese isn't existent either?"

"Yeah. I'll take two 'yogurt' flavored ones."

Maya nods as she replies, "Coming right up, Tessa." Once she brings them up, she says, "500 yen, please." Once she gets the money from Tessa, she smiles and says, "It was good seeing you again, Tessa."

"You too, Maya." The red-headed young woman smiles at Tessa and the petite young woman sees it. "Maya?"

"Finally get to go out, huh?" Maya nods over at Daniel, causing Tessa to smile herself.

"Yeah. Daniel's a really sweet and caring guy. He's an EMT in the States."

"Ah. A Paramedic. A noble profession." Tessa nods in agreement as she takes the pastry over to Daniel.

"It seems my friend Maya over there approves of your profession, Daniel." Daniel looks over and sees Maya grinning. Just as another customer comes in and Tessa recognizes who it is. "Oh, hello Ono-D."

The young man smiles upon seeing Tessa and Daniel together. He then asks, "Who's your friend, Tessa?'

"Daniel Simpson, meet Ono-D. Ono-D, my date, Daniel Simpson." Ono-D's face takes on a shocked expression before he recomposes himself.

"Congratulations, Daniel. So, when's the wedding?" Tessa's blush, along with Daniel's, have Ono-D laughing as he gives Daniel a sound whack on his back. "I'd like to stay and gab, Tessa, but I've come to pick Maya up."

"Oh, okay. Later, Ono-D. Later, Maya."

"Later, Tessa." As Maya comes from around the corner, they catch a glimpse of a grin on Ono-D's face. "Behave, buster." Ono-D can only chuckle while the others walk out so Maya can close up. "How long are you here for, Tessa?"

"Just a few more days, then I gotta get back home."

"I see." Noticing Tony and Mei polishing off their pastries, she asks, "Who are they, anyway?"

"Oh, my friends Tony Reynolds and his wife Mei."

"Oh. Congratulations to the both of you. May your home be filled with joy and children." Mei and Tony give their thanks as all three couples leave the shop. With Maya and Ono-D going one way, with the other two going another way.

As they walk along, a thought occurs to Tony. "Um, Tessa, if I'm currently enlisted in the Army, won't it be a tad difficult for me to be with Mithril's PRT on a full-time basis?"

"Not necessarily. I'll discuss it with Secretary Keller and see what he can do from there. Honorable discharge due to battlefield trauma, with your record as being exemplary. Add to that you just got married and are expecting children."

"Ma'am, there's no way the Brass will buy that at all."

"They don't have to buy it, Tony. Not if they want their careers to last. After all, who'd dare tell the SECDEF 'no'? Other than the President, of course."

"I'll follow your lead then, ma'am. I just hope the SECDEF can come up with a plausible explanation at least."

"Not to worry, Tony. From what I could tell about Secretary Keller, he can be quite persuasive."

"Yeah, I guess so. I got that from him too, Mei. It's just that, with my circumstances being so precarious, I might not be able to join full-time." The rest of the walk is spent in silence as they walk back to the apartment complex in the Tamagawa district.

Mei and Tony link their arms together and clasp each other's hands. Tessa looks back at them and does the same. Offering Daniel her arm, she smiles warmly when he accepts it. Upon arrival, both couples take the elevator to their floor and exit. Before Mei and Tony can get to the door, Tessa stops them in their tracks.

"Mei, Tony, I want to thank you for your concern. I now know I'm in good hands with personnel. But, the next time I go on a date, please give me some space."

Tony nods and replies, "Yes ma'am. We can increase the distance to a hundred yards if it'll help."

"That's not quite what I meant." Tessa gives them a smile and adds, "But it'll do in a pinch. Good night, you two."

"Good night, Tessa, Daniel." Next thing Tony knows, Mei pulls him toward the Sagaras' door, intent on one thing and one thing alone. 'Nothing like having a wife with a healthy sexual appetite. Of course, Mei just blows them out of the water when it comes to orgasms.'

As he walks Tessa to her door, Daniel ponders the date they had. Before he can ponder any further, Tessa stops and turns around.

"Daniel, I had a nice time tonight."

"As had I, Tessa." Giving her a soft hug, he's stunned when she plants her lips onto his. Luxuriating into the kiss, he doesn't even notice Tessa pulling him into the doorway until after she slowly breaks contact. "Tessa?"

"Shh." Kissing Daniel again, she whispers, "I want this, Daniel." Tessa then feels Daniel's hands on her rear and smiles. "That's the way, Daniel."

Daniel then lifts her up as he kisses her and she directs him toward her bedroom by putting her arms out to steer them both. Upon his shins making contact with her bed, Daniel can't help but fall onto Tessa.

"You okay, Tessa?" Tessa gives him a sultry look as she giggles before replying. In Italian.

_"Yes. I just like what I'm feeling right now."_ Daniel can't help but blush as Tessa starts caressing him through his pants. _"Can your little friend come out to play?"_

_ "Only if you want him to."_ Tessa blushes prettily as she nods and Daniel gets up to undo his pants. Meanwhile, Tessa removes her dress revealing a shocking secret to him. 'No undergarments!'

Tessa giggles as she splays her legs open before leaning upward to help Daniel with his pants. "Liked what you saw, Daniel-kun?" Once she has them off of him, she giggles as she brings down his boxers. Upon seeing her prize, she tentatively leans forward and accepts his member into her mouth.

As she bobs back and forth, Daniel resists the urge to slam himself into her. Because she feels so good around him. Plus, he didn't want to chance hurting her. Upon feeling himself harden, he feels Tessa move her mouth off of him and sees her lie back down.

"Want to taste me, Daniel-kun?"

Daniel nods and replies, "Only if you want me to."

"I do." Tessa then can't help but arch her back. 'Right at first contact! Oh, Daniel-kun!' As he licks her, he reaches up and softly squeezes one of her pert breasts, causing her to moan. "Oh, Dan-kun."

Once he's finished, he moves up her slim body, kissing what he feels would be worth kissing. The slow, sensual movement drives the young woman crazy with intense desire. Up until she feels Daniel's lips on hers and his tip at her entrance. Daniel looks into her eyes as they separate from the kiss and Tessa nods her readiness. The only sensation Tessa feels after that is pure bliss.

As he pumps into her, Tessa alternately bites her lip and finger to keep from screaming out loud. As she feels her orgasm approaching, Tessa lets out a sensual whine, just low enough to be considered a light scream of ecstasy. Looking up at Daniel as he pumps into her, Tessa suddenly closes her eyes in rapture as she can feel his own pressure building.

When he makes to pull himself out, she doesn't stop him. For she knows full well she's not on birth control, almost on her cycle and she couldn't handle a pregnancy. Yet. Even more, she has another good reason to not get pregnant. As she feels him spray his seed onto her belly, she gasps in rapture upon feeling the baby-making liquid splash onto her skin.

"Oh, Dan-kun. That was wonderful."

"Likewise, Tessa. I wasn't sure if you wanted me inside you or not when the time came. Sorry about that."

"Not to worry, Dan-kun. I'm not on BC and I'm certainly not ready for Motherhood yet. Mei and Kaname, they seem to handle it well. With me being such a klutz, I may accidentally injure or kill the unborn baby. That's my main concern above all else."

"I understand, Tes-chan." Tessa gasps upon hearing it from Daniel's lips. "I think it's fair play. You have your bedroom name for me and I have mine for you."

"Oh, Dan-kun." Tessa gives him a tender kiss before yawning and saying, "We'd had a busy night, hadn't we, Dan-kun?"

"Yes, Tes-chan." Daniel envelopes Tessa into his arms, with Tessa doing the same to him. "We certainly had." Giving her a soft kiss, he says, "Sleep well, Tes-chan."

"Mmm, you too, Dan-kun."

In the Sagara apartment, Kaname and Mei both grin as they're being pumped by their husbands in different rooms. As she feels her orgasm wash over her, Mei can't help but express herself vocally.

"I can't get enough of my husband!"

Being the same way herself, Kaname screams, "Bang me against the wall, Sousuke!" Sure enough, Sousuke does it, amusing Kaname to no end. "Hmm, what am I going to do with you, Sousuke?"

"How about living happily ever after as much as possible?"

"Hmm, I love that idea, Sous-kun."

As she's still getting pumped by Tony, Mei thinks, 'If this is heaven, let me stay here forever!' She then mentally adds, 'I miss you, Yu Lan. I'll see you when my time comes. I hope.'

When both young men blow their loads into their wives' bodies, it sends both young women's minds into a good, dazed meltdown. In the afterglow of orgasm, both couples fall asleep, looking forward to the next day. As does the newest couple.

The next morning, Tessa opens her eyes and notices her nude body's covered by her bed sheet. Reaching over to give Daniel a hug while lying down, she notices he's not there. Thinking he might be on her other side, she checks. Same thing.

"Daniel?" As she rises up, she looks around and sees a note on her bedside table. Picking it up, she giggles upon reading it.

_'Went to get breakfast with Tony and Sousuke. Be back soon, Tes-chan.'_

"Sousuke?"

"Tony?"

In the Sagara apartment, Mei and Kaname both look for their respective husbands to no avail until both young women hear Sousuke Jr crying. A curious Mei exits the bedroom and sees Kaname going over to Sousuke Jr's crib.

"Hi, baby. Did Daddy leave a message with you?" Kaname giggles until she sees a note on the side of the crib. "I guess he did." Picking up the note, she reads it intently and giggles.

"Problems, Mrs Sagara?"

"None, Mei." Mei soon finds Kaname handing her the note. Mei then reads the note and finds herself curious.

_'Went fishing in Tokyo Bay with Daniel. We'll be back with fish soon. Tony and Sousuke." _

"It seems our husbands have gone fishing."

"Yeah." Kaname looks in the closet and frowns upon seeing his fishing gear, aside from his tackle box, is still inside there. "But it seems he forgot his fishing gear except for the tackle box. That's not like Sousuke. He likes fishing and normally takes his pole with him." Looking on another shelf where he keeps his weaponry, she has a thought and adds, "Oh no. No, no, no."

"Mrs Sagara?" Kaname's nervous chuckling has Mei concerned. "Kaname?"

Kaname smiles as she shakes her head. "That maniac. That lovable maniac. He can't possibly have. But, he did."

On a rented boat in Tokyo Bay, Sousuke grins at the thought of his theory. One he'd been working on for the whole night while in Kaname's arms. He opens a case at his feet and hands his two friends the tools needed for his theory. Daniel tentatively accepts it and looks it over while Tony gleefully accepts it.

"Never gone fishing quite like this before, Sousuke."

"Likewise, Tony. But, I fished in this bay several times before and got very little results. So, I thought I'd try a different method. Non-lethal, low chance of damage to the eco-system and much more efficient."

"But, aren't there laws regarding this approach, Lieutenant? As in against it?"

"Extenuating circumstances exist in this instance. The fish refuse to bite. This is the only feasible way, Mr Simpson. It's not a problem." Giving his friends a nod, he says, "Let's do it."

Back at the apartment, Tessa had just joined Mei and Kaname in the Sagara apartment and sees Mei holding Sousuke Jr. Looking at the infant with intense fascination. Before she can say anything, all three women can hear a trio of explosions in the distance and look at each other before looking at the infant.

Tessa starts, "Mr Sagara didn't…"

Mei jumps in with, "Just now create…"

"A new sport?" Kaname clenches her hand into a fist and says, "Yes he did. Only this sport is no sport. Only Sousuke could cook something that messed up from watching the 'Crocodile Dundee' movies. He enjoyed the second one. Particularly the fishing scene." Looking into the distance, Kaname can't help but shake her head in utter disbelief upon hearing the sirens.

"MEN!"

All three women look at each other after realizing they'd said it at the same time. Next thing they know, they're all giggling madly while Tessa and Kaname start toying with Sousuke Jr's feet.

"Hopefully he won't turn out too much like his Father. One military maniac is enough, thank you very much." Sousuke Jr starts laughing as his Mother and 'Aunt' keep playing with his feet. Mei can't help but giggle as well while she gently tickles the infant's belly. Causing Sousuke Jr to laugh even more.

As she tickles the infant's feet, Tessa remarks, "Mr Sagara's not that bad, Mrs Sagara."

"I just hope Tony doesn't use that approach as well when he goes fishing. I'd hate to have to raise the children by myself."

Back on the boat, Sousuke and Tony eagerly grab up the stunned fish from the bay and plop them into a cooler on the boat. With Daniel keeping watch. It was his first time of using concussion grenades to fish and he was still wary about the approach. While they had worked very successfully, he still felt hesitant about pulling the pin and tossing the non-lethal explosive into the water.

"Gentlemen, the experiment was a success." Daniel shakes his head in disbelief at Sousuke's words and sees a Patrol boat coming from the harbor.

"Guys, we've got company. We better bug on out of here." After Daniel finishes, next thing Sousuke knows, he hears a siren and helicopter blades coming toward their position. "Too late." The helicopter is soon over them and hovering steadily.

**"You three in the boat. This is the Police."** The voice is a man's voice, hard, plain and brittle. **"Put your hands on your heads."** All three young men comply and Sousuke shakes his head until he hears a voice he hadn't expected to hear at all.

"Sousuke? Daniel? Tony?" When they look up, they see Officer Yoko Wakana on a Patrol boat. Wakana shakes her head in amusement as she says, "Should've known it'd be you. What gives?"

"It's these Tokyo fish, Officer Wakana. They weren't taking a bite." Sousuke brings his hands down and slowly reaches down to grab up a fish. Bringing it up, he points to it and her, saying, "Breakfast." Next thing they know, Wakana starts laughing warmly. With the other Officers giving her a look like she was even crazier than usual.

"Go on, get out of here!" As Sousuke moves to comply, Wakana waves at the chopper, picks up her radio and yells, "It's okay! You know how these fish can be!" The voice from the bullhorn chuckles before replying.

**"Yeah. All too well."** With that, the helicopter turns back toward shore and flies away.

Before Sousuke can pull the boat away, Wakana gets his attention. "Sousuke, you were lucky I was onboard this time. You might not be so lucky next time. Use the regular gear and a different kind of bait next time. Please."

"Understood." As the boat pulls away, with Wakana laughing merrily, Sousuke shakes his head and mutters, "Dodged a 'bullet' that time."

Daniel smirks and asks, "Think we'll dodge another one with our ladies?" All three of them ponder it until Tony breaks the stalemate.

"Won't know until we try." Sousuke nods as he powers up the boat and directs it back toward Tokyo Harbor. "If we hurry, we can make it back in time to broil some fish for breakfast. Sousuke, how much did we get anyway?" Sousuke ponders lightly before shrugging.

"I figure about fifteen, maybe twenty. We'll count when we get back to shore. It's not a problem."

Upon arrival at the harbor, Sousuke closes and places the small case of grenades back inside his tackle box. Closing it, he sees his friends and cohorts closing the cooler and hoists it up with them. As they leave the boat, they see the Harbor Master come up and bow to him. When he returns the bow, he smiles at all three of them.

"Have a good time fishing, fellas?"

Tony nods and replies, "Yes, sir. It was most productive."

"Good, good. Say, you three wouldn't happened to have had heard explosions, have you?"

Daniel scratches his chin and replies, "I think we did, maybe somewhere on the outskirts of the bay, sir." Looking at Sousuke, he asks, "Does that sound about right, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative, Daniel-san."

"Oh, not you too!" Daniel shakes his head as he says, "I got that a lot from my classmates. Anytime I'd introduce myself, they'd do a fair imitation of Mr Miyagi's voice and say, 'Wax on, wax off, Daniel-san'. That really drove me bonkers. I mean, I don't even know Karate, nor do I desire to hurt anyone with it."

"Karate's not for hurting. It's mainly for defense and discipline. If anyone gets hurt, it's because they made a foolish choice to begin with." Thinking about Tessa and how she reacted according to what Daniel said that day, he adds, "Like that one guy had and Tessa reacted the way she did. It was on him, not her." The Harbor Master nods in agreement before chiming in.

"He's got a point there, sonny. If anyone gets hurt, they're either asking for it or got hurt by accident."

"I see." Daniel sighs before saying, "Stephanie's not going to like this one bit." Upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns back and sees a scowling Sousuke.

"Who's Stephanie? Are you intending to date two women at the same time?"

"No, no! Why would I want to date my big sister?" Upon seeing Sousuke relax, he goes on. "Our parents died when I was five and Stephanie was ten. We went to live with our 'Aunt'. That woman did not care one bit about what had happened to our folks."

Tony asks, "How'd they die?"

"Drunk driver smashed into them while they were on their way to celebrate Dad's promotion in the Fire Department." Shaking his head, he mutters, "We ought to take all the drunk drivers and have 'em shot. Especially the habitual ones." The Harbor Master finds himself intrigued and jumps in.

"The drunk was in a similar incident, sonny?"

"Yeah. Two others. Guy named Ben Logan." At the name, Sousuke's ears perk up, causing him to smirk evilly. "What?"

"How would you like an opportunity to make that a reality?"

"Sure, if I could find him. He wasn't even convicted because he vanished before he could be prosecuted." Sousuke's grin fascinates Daniel to no end. "Sousuke?"

Back at the apartment, Kaname, Mei and Tessa are looking over Sousuke Jr. As he sleeps in his crib, Mei and Tessa both marvel in awe at how peaceful he's sleeping. Tessa unconsciously presses a hand to her belly and wonders what it would have been like if Daniel had shot his load into her womb.

'Ratchet was really sensitive to pick up my cycle. If Daniel had shot inside me, I'd be pregnant now. But, could I really carry a child to term with my clumsiness? I don't know if I could stand losing a child due to my clumsiness!'

"Um, Tessa, you may want to stop pacing. You're kinda making me worried."

"What are you talking about, Kaname? I'm not pacing, I'm standing perfectly still."

"Please look at your current position in the apartment, Captain." Tessa looks and sees she's indeed wandered away from the crib. "Are you thinking about children, Captain Testarossa?"

"Um, yeah. I am. Mei, Kaname, I don't know if I can carry a child to term. Especially with my clumsiness." Looking toward Kaname, she goes on. "You were on the Tuatha de Danaan once before, Kaname. You know how clumsy I am."

"All too well, Tessa. I also know that you're kind and loving. You'd make a wonderful Mom and that child's going to be very lucky to have you. Much like Mei and Tony's children are going to be lucky." Looking at Sousuke Jr, she adds, "Sousuke may not know this, but he's going to be a wonderful Father. He's already started reading stories to our son. And that was before we left for our honeymoon. But they didn't have to be his old war-time stories."

"They're the only stories I know, Kaname." At hearing Sousuke's voice, Kaname turns and smiles sweetly at him.

"How was the fishing, honey?" Stepping close to him, she adds, "The grenade fishing, that is."

"Successful. We caught twenty fish and no injuries to personnel were incurred."

"I see." Giving him a peck on his lips, she asks, "Any difficulties with the Harbor Police, Sous-kun?"

"Only mild, but Officer Wakana was a help in getting it straightened out. Although she did say for me to use the regulation gear next time I fished in Tokyo Bay. I wonder how the fishing would be at Merida Island if I used that approach."

"You do and I will have you court-martialed, Lieutenant." Tessa's voce has Sousuke nervous and Kaname giggling until she hears what Tessa says next. "Unless you have company out there to help you."

"Understood, ma'am." Mei looks behind Sousuke and sees her husband, snickering silently behind his back with an equally snickering Daniel as they hold the cooler. "Corporal, you're pushing your luck. As are you, Mr Simpson." Next thing he knows, Kaname is dragging him toward their room, an intense look on her face. "Kaname, I wasn't finished yet."

"Oh, yes you are." Tessa and Mei both blink upon hearing the door slam and furniture begin crashing. Along with feminine giggles and masculine groans. With every giggle and moan, they start worrying until they hear Kaname cry out, "OH SOUSUKE!"

Sweatdropping, they both look at each other and giggle before looking toward their men. Daniel and Tony both sweatdrop themselves as they see the intense look on their ladies' faces.

"Um, Daniel, shouldn't we get these fish scaled and gutted? Along with get their cartilage removed?"

"Yes, Tony, we should. Later."

As he and Tony carefully put the cooler down inside the apartment, Daniel closes the door. When they walk toward their ladies, they begin undressing. Much to the delighted squeals of their women. Only this time, Tessa intends to have Daniel blow his load inside her.

Three hours later, Daniel, Tessa, Tony, Mei, Sousuke and Kaname enjoy a feast of broiled fish. Mei, being pregnant, downs four fish before stopping and patting her belly.

"Kaname, you are a mistress of the kitchen."

"Thanks, Mei. I got the recipe from a friend in the States. He's a culinary master himself. He, his wife, their family and friends greatly enjoy his cooking. In fact, he's currently in the process of opening his first restaurant. Again."

Her eyes going wide, an awed Tessa asks, "You mean, 'Chez Ron' lives again?"

"That's right, Tessa." Kaname hands Tessa the letter, allowing the petite Captain to read it. "So far, in his words, 'Things are going bon-diggity' in Middleton. It's only a matter of time before Ron opens his first restaurant here in Tokyo. When that happens, I intend to be there for the grand opening."

Mei and Tony look at each other, totally lost until Tessa hands them the letter. "They also sent a picture." Tony looks at the picture upon hearing Tessa's words. Upon which time he drops his jaw afterward.

"You mean you met the 'Kim Possible'? I heard she retired after her boyfriend got hurt."

"Yes. Although it's Stoppable now. They have two sets of triplets." Tessa smiles at the thought of children and gently strokes her belly. Looking over at Daniel, she mentally adds, 'I'm ready to try carrying Daniel's children. I just have to be extra careful in how I walk.'

"But, how? How'd you meet her if you're a secret group of mercenaries?"

"Team Hawk." Mei's voice has everyone stunned. Even Tony. "It's not insurmountable. Lieutenant Sagara had mentioned Street Hawk killing Gauron at the same time he had."

"But, the coma you were in, Mei. That happened during that time."

Giving Tony a soft smile, Mei replies, "I did some perusing of the news archives after the mission against Amalgam went down. What Lieutenant Sagara had said intrigued me. The timing between Mr Stoppable getting hurt and Street Hawk appearing some time afterward was too convenient to be coincidental." Mei then looks up and says, "All further reports of Team Hawk ended after the meeting in Washington DC after the Metro battle. Was the team deactivated?"

"Yeah, they were. Even more, their base of operations was destroyed by fire-bombers while they were out of town. Along with the fuel supply for their cycles. It fed the blaze even further." Tessa sighs sadly and adds, "The cycles don't use regular gasoline. I gathered that much from the project manager's notes. It was technical, but not something that can't be comprehended."

"Well, at least we ended Oshimura's life and his plans for that serum. That research should not have existed to begin with." Sousuke's words have Kaname nodding and cringing in agreement. "Leonard was just a bonus from being there." Mei's attention is grabbed and she finds herself interested.

"Leonard died with Mr Oshimura?"

"Actually, he died before Oshimura did." Kaname looks at Mei intently and adds, "Trust me, Mei. You don't want to know why 'he' killed Sousuke's parents. Just be glad you don't have to worry about the health of your children."

"Kaname, I want to know. Please."

As Kaname sighs, she nods. When she's done, Mei's hands are over her mouth, with her eyes wide open in horror. Mei then can't resist the urge to vomit and races to the toilet. As she vomits, she has tears of anguish in her eyes.

'How? How can someone be so cold and callous toward children?'

Upon feeling her back being rubbed when she finishes, she looks up and sees Tony looking down at her in concern. "You okay?"

"I will be. Leonard's lucky Kaname had killed him."

"Why's that?"

"Because Kaname had killed him too gently. I'd have tortured him first. As had Mr Oshimura when Sousuke killed him. His death was far too soft."

"Honey, I don't think you could get any messier or meaner than nitro-enhanced .44 magnum rounds."

Mei giggles lightly as he helps her up, saying, "That's true. But I'd have tortured the man first. Starting with shoving nails up into his feet. Very slowly."

"Different strokes for different folks I guess."

"Yeah." At that, they hear Tessa's unit chime.

"Testarossa. I see. Very well. I'll be at the pick-up point on the roof in five minutes." Ending the communication, Tessa looks over at Daniel and gives him a sad smile. "Sorry, but Mithril needs my help with the paperwork regarding the mission. I'll call you soon, Daniel."

"But, how will you know where to find me?"

Tessa gives him a giggle and replies, "I'll know." Giving him a soft peck, she quickly exits the apartment. On her way to the roof, she thinks, 'We'll be together again, Daniel. You'll see.'

Getting to the door leading to the roof, she shields her eyes before opening it, knowing that the rotor wash from her helicopter is bad about kicking up sediment from the surface of the roof. Upon feeling a hand helping her into the helicopter, she smiles and quickly gets in.

"Enjoy your time in Tokyo, Madam Captain?" At Commander Richard Mardukas' voice, she opens her eyes and smiles upon seeing her XO.

"I did, Mr Mardukas." Upon seeing the man smile back at her, she asks, "Is something amiss, Commander?"

"No, ma'am. It's just that you're much cheerier than usual. Did you get yourself a boyfriend of sorts?"

Smiling at the closest thing she has to a Father, she replies, "Yes, I did. He's very sweet."

"I see. I'll have to have a talk with him before too long."

"Commander, if you speak with him, please don't scare him off."

"I understand, Madam Captain." Giving her an intense gaze, he asks, "Shall I give you the regulations regarding female Officers that develop unexpected situations as a result of dating?"

Tessa can't help but blush at what Mardukas had just asked. "Red light, Commander."

"Very well, Madam Captain." Mardukas gives a light nod as he adds, "I'll warn him of the consequences if he does anything to break your heart."

Tessa can only shake her head in amused disbelief as she unconsciously strokes her belly. 'Oh, Daniel, if only you were here with me right now.' Opening her handbag, she smiles upon seeing the picture that Mizuki had taken of them during the date. 'I'll see you in my dreams, Dan-kun.'

Upon arrival at Merida Island, Tessa goes right to her office and gapes at the amount of paperwork on her desk. Five thick piles, each a foot high.

"I've heard of burying myself in work, but this is getting to be ridiculous." Crossing over to her small refrigerator, she brings out a can of chilled coffee, opens it and takes a long pull from the can. "Let's get started." Walking to her desk, she doesn't even notice her strides are not unsure anymore.

Five hours later, Tessa yawns as she looks at the time and then the remaining paperwork. Much to her surprise, the piles have been drastically reduced to just under five inches each.

"Wow. Maybe I should go out with Daniel more often. Yeah." Her eyes going wide, she remembers a technology that Mithril had just started researching as a non-lethal weapon of sorts. "He could use one of them in his life-saving duties." Picking up her phone, she says, "Get me R&D, please."

_"Yes, ma'am."_ A minute later, a male voice comes over the line.

_"R&D, Aaron speaking."_

"Aaron, this is Captain Testarossa. The new portable ultrasound technology. How far along is it?"

_"We've finished testing the prototype an hour ago, ma'am. Good marks all around."_

"Good, good. Describe the configuration to me, please." Her eyes go wide in shock upon the description. "It's shaped like a handgun?"

_"Yes, ma'am. Modeled after the Beretta 92FS. It's frame is the only frame big enough to put the technology and power supply in to be considered portable."_

"Well, as long as it's non-lethal, it should be alright. Thank you, Aaron." Aaron's chuckle has Tessa giggling herself.

_"No problem, ma'am. Would you like an ultrasound to carry with you? It'll keep you from going lethal."_

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late, Aaron. But, if you could get one prepared for someone I met in Japan, that'll keep him from crossing that precious line."

_"Yes, ma'am. One portable ultrasound, coming right up."_

"Thank you, Aaron. My compliments to you and your department."

_"Thank you kindly, ma'am."_ Tessa giggles as she hangs up the phone and turns toward the couch in her office to rest on.

"Let's see. Daniel and the others should be back in the States by next week. Mr Mardukas can have his conversation with him. As long as he doesn't frighten Daniel too badly." Getting onto the couch, she closes her eyes and happily murmurs, "I wish you were in my arms right now, Dan-kun."


End file.
